1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting piece for use between bus bars of different polarity and a fairly large number of cables bunched together to produce a low stray field. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement in which at least two electrically conducting plates, which are connected to a bus bar, are arranged, in insulated relationship, in parallel planes which are perpendicular to the cables.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In installations in which electric cables must be arranged so that an emanated stray magnetic field or electromagnetic interference with nearby parts of the installation or with the internal inductance of cable installations must be kept low, the cables are bunched to minimize the stray field. The associated switching equipment is equipped, in many cases, with conventional switchgear. Thus, in DC installations for large currents, two-pole circuit breakers are provided. Accordingly, and especially in cramped quarters, two DC bus bars are used for the internal connections, to which a large number of DC cables is connected via separate connecting pieces.
In one already proposed design, two electrically conducting plates, arranged in parallel planes perpendicular to the cables and insulated from each other, are provided as the connecting piece. Each plate is bolted to a DC bus bar supported thereon by its flat side. The cable ends are provided with conical press fits and threaded bolts which are inserted into holes in the plates and the ends of the DC bus bars and are bolted tight. Because of the poor accessibility, a definite order must be observed in attaching the cable ends. To detach a cable, it is usually necessary to detach several other cable connections. In addition, attaching the threaded bolts at the cable ends to the plates is very cumbersome.
It is an object of the invention to describe a connecting piece having a low stray field between bus bars and cables, which allows simpler fastening of the cables than in the arrangements having low stray fields known in the past, and which is easier to manufacture.